Gameplay Mechanics
Gameplay Mechanics of Loadout are pretty adept, but not complicated. This page carefully explains all the various gameplay aspects of Loadout and how they work together. Health : Players do not regenerate health in Loadout. In order to regain health the player must find a Health Pack located across the map, rely on the teams members with payloads (which may not always be present), or deploy a , which the player can carry up to two of in their loadout's equipment slot. Sometimes, the player has to be wary of tricks, however as enemy players can place a , which explode! : Additionally health will regenerate if you heal other teammates with the healing gun, as a portion of the heal (and overheal) is returned to the originator. Huddle Spawning : At the beginning of every match, no matter the game type, all the players (friend and foe) spawn in one big huddle. After the 10 second countdown, weapons free. What ensues is a slaughter fest, that with a little luck, and strategy a player can come out alive and on top of the rest. This is very similar to a Rugby scrum. This doesn't apply on Jackhammer mode on Spires and Shattered, where players instead spawn in the area with their hammer. Kill and Objective Bonuses : Loadout provides bonuses to players who accomplish certain style of kills, and objectives. These bonuses adds to the amount of points a player receives for killing enemies, supporting teammates, and accomplishing certain actions with objectives. : A list of all the bonuses can be found here. Wheel (no longer applicable) : After completing every match players have the chance to gain some snazzy items at the Wheel. There are two wheels. : The standard wheel can give you a prize of free experience points (between 200 and 1,000), SpaceBux (between 10 and 350), any weapon part and any clothing item not already owned. The most common result is +200xp.(confirmation needed) : Additionally, for the first match of the day, the Golden Wheel is used instead. This wheel typically has much better prizes, SpaceBux (between 75 and 800), any weapon part (more chance to get item tiers 2 or 3б if comparing with standard wheel), and doesn't have experience rewards at all. Replaced by the daily prize. Movement : Loadout can come across as being frantic and chaotic, but be assured that there is a method and science to the madness. : At the root every player has the ability to jump, roll, and sprint. It is important for players to be able to master when and how to use these basic movements in order to be proficient at the game. For example, it is recommended to keep moving at all time to evade potential headshots. Resupply : Players do not regenerate equipment in Loadout (with one exception, being the Shield). In order to resupply equipment players must find a Equipment Pack which looks like a glowing yellow box. : But be warned, players can place a which explode! Players may also purchase a Equipment Pickup which they can deploy for their team and they cannot pick them up. Category:Gameplay